Power Plant
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Take out your CAR and press the button to open the door. You appear in the same corridor, but you see a dead miner with 2 CAR clips and hear Danny Miller talking. You already noticed how hard it gets when Miller doesn't see you... So expect some battles. Before going outside, collect the clips. When you go outside, you will be immediately ambushed by Izarians on top of the hills sniping and a Skaarj in front. Deal with the Skaarj first (you can take it out with a single alt fire punch while it groans), then take out Izarians one by one (snipe with alt fire). If you need more ammo, you can jump into the pool there (the water is safe) for 3 CAR clips and one Combat Assault Rifle. Come out and prepare to meet more Skaarj just as you cross the bridge there. One Medium Skaarj is sneaking to the left, while another one is walking to the right. They have huge Razik and tend to jump on you, so you are probably better with using the Grenade Launcher for the one nearby, and a combo of primary and alt fire for the one further. After both are dead, take the Health Pickup to the right of the bridge and touch the dead Skaarj for getting back shield energy. Now to the left there is a light Skaarj guarding a dead miner with a CAR and a CAR clip, and there is one more just to the right of that Skaarj. Again, don't use the primary CAR fire as it will be blocked. After that, you might want to return to the pool and take the ammo you left (or even back to the building if you didn't pick up both clips). The water in the pipe area reveals nothing of interest, so don't fall in. Once you get to the camera, Miller will think it's all over, and a "dialogue" will commence: Just after these words, a cutscene will be shown. Danny Miller gets out of the building, and gets into the hands of an Izarian. A Heavy Skaarj, probably their general, comes out and goes through the Izarian. He tries to hit Miller, but the miner accidentally jumps down the generator shaft. An announcer will say: Obstruction detected, emergency shutdown in 3... 2... 1..., and as the generator closes, the Skaarj will decide that he needs that thing too much and jumps in. The cutscene ends, and your HUD shows Objective failed. Now Aida starts a dialogue: You'll get a new objective. Now climb up the stairs near the camera and follow the walkway to an emergency hatch. Open it and kill an Izarian inside. Jump in and you'll find a Grenade Launcher, a CAR clip and a health pickup. Take what you need and open the door. You will appear in another walkway near the generator. Follow it, through an automatic door, through an empty corridor, through another automatic door. There's an Izarian on the left side attached to the ceiling. Kill it and operate the lift (once you're inside it). Now you're probably wondering where are all the enemies. They will be here soon. Go forward and a light Skaarj will break the window here. If you're quick, you can shoot it before he starts doing anything. Go forward, and you'll see a closed door with a Skaarj inside killing a miner. After it does that, it will laugh at you and drown down. Now find a hole opposite the door, take the CAR and a CAR clip on the way and alt fire at the Skaarj for an easy kill (he has nowhere to hide or dodge here). Now this part is tricky. Crouch under the raised platform here and go towards the grate floor you see. Mantle through the side of the platform and kill the light Skaarj here. He will probably have some time to dodge, so you'll be somewhat damaged then. Now you will get an Objective Complete message. Take the CAR, CAR clip and an Energy Pickup from the table, then go near the place you jumped out and take the health pickup there. You will notice a Emergency Override trigger here, press it and do the same with another one near it. Now a hologram of the generator will appear on the table here. The announcer will say: Main terminal online. Foreign object detected in generator. Analyzing... Alien lifeform detected in generator. To terminate shutdown and restart generator, press override button. A picture of the Heavy Skaarj and a button will appear. Press the button. The announcer reports: Startup sequence engaged. Retracting shield. Generator now online. You will be shown the generator opening, and you'll get a new objective. Now Aida will say: The door button is now available. Go through these and another doors. Now this area is full of Izarians. Kill the one on the crate, and try to take out the one behind without going inside the hallway. If the doors close, open them again and kill the Izarian. Go in and there is yet another one hiding behind a crate. Kill it and ride the lift back down. This area is still clean. Go thorough 2 doors and exit the building. Now you will see the generator. Just after you exit, jump over the fence and climb onto a piece of the generator that goes further than the surrounding cylinder. Here comes agility training. You have to get to the bottom without taking falling damage or getting burned by the beams. They are moving to make things even more difficult. You have to jump on the beam generator things while they are extended, and then jump down as they come back. If you fail, you will fall and take some damage. It's not much, but it's more interesting to climb down step by step. Remember, unlike in other Unreal series games, you do fall down when crouching. Once you're down there, go to the corpse of Danny Miller (don't worry, the Skaarj isn't here... yet). Take the artifact, and it will show up. This is the toughest foe you will face in this level... And the last one. Get out your Grenade Launcher and frag the Skaarj with three or four grenades, as this Skaarj, unlike the other ones, isn't agile at all and won't dodge off your grenades. If you're quick, the Skaarj won't even start firing. If he does, avoid the big red projectiles as they are very lethal. Take the energy he left in his suit. You will say: Enter the lift in the center of the generator. Aida will say: Press the elevator controls and go up. A cutscene will follow, where Dalton stands still looking at the Marine dropship while it lands. Sergeant Kramer comes out to take the artifact. He congratulates Dalton: The level ends here, without having to go back to the ship. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The doors in the beginning of the Power Plant sublevel are different from those in the ending of the Mining Complex sublevel, even though they're in the same area. * There's a Skaarj lying on the bank of the lake just before the power reactor. He's not dead or anything, he was just lying there breathing slowly. * The sentence "I've got the artifact!" is also used in XMP matches. Gallery (3) Lima Six - Unreal II Unreal II The Awakening - Mission 1 Sanctuary - Écran partagé Sanctuary (3).jpg Sanctuary (4).jpg Sanctuary (5).jpg Sanctuary (6).jpg Sanctuary (7).jpg !U2-Sanctuary3-BU-2.jpg !U2-Sanctuary3-BU-3.jpg External links and references See also